Sargamon (AoC Universe)
Sargamon the Destroyer '''(formerly known as '''Lucithel the Lightbringer) is a demon lord and master of the Marching Horde, an innumerable army of corrupted races intent on destroying all life, and thus the main antagonist of the Aeon of the Champion ''story series. Formerly, he was the Lightbringer, first among the Aesir, but the whispers of the Chaos Gods drove him to madness and led the archangel to betray his brethren and kill the Pantheon. Biography Lucithel was one of the first Aesir empowered by the titan pantheon. He was indeed imbued by Kha'Zathos to have dominion over light, a primary creative force in the universe, and as such he was known as the Lightbringer. Al'Nilam also put him in charge of the Aegis Council, the deliberative body of the High Heavens while the titans were out ordering the various worlds of the Great Unknown. As an archangel, Lucithel was said to be 'supremely beautiful', though this may have more to do with his aura than his real appearance (given that angels wear headgear, so we don't know what they look like). According to Anariel, however, he was 'fairer than the sun to look at' (a comparison the sunwalkers may or may not have found offensive at the time). As such, he was beloved by both Aesir and Vanir angel alike, as well as the titans of the Pantheon themselves. In battles against demons during the Eternal Conflict, Lucithel lead the charges, bringing the power of the Light to bear upon hordes of chaos-spawning demons. The hellspawns of Tartarus themselves were said to quake at his arrival, for it meant their doom was imminent. Around -460,000, the Isle of Pyre Raid took place, led by Lucithel and Duterius, along with Mezarel and Veritan. This led to the Fire Crystal being stolen, effectively 'ripping the heart' out of the Burning Hells. Indeed, the loss of Hell's heart had a crippling effect on the realm, slowing demonic invasions to a crawl. This had the effect of making the Aesir complacent, which, in Lucithel's eyes, would only lead to problems. He also felt somewhere in his mind that there was a greater threat facing the universe, stronger than any demon, and he walked out on Elysium for the next 30,000 years looking for it. Continuing his battle against demons wherever they were found, Lucithel was eventually drawn to a tear in reality, which led him to the Nether. In particular, he came across one planet that appeared to be greatly contaminated. After interrogating the vampiric demons that lived on the black world, Lucithel's worst fears were confirmed. The world was being devoured by a Chaos God, monstrous creations of the Dark Cosmics. Unseen, yet manipulating things behind the scenes, the Dark Cosmics were intent on annihilating all of Creation, piece by piece. Taking up the sword and destroying the world sent ripples through the Nether that sent him spiralling out of the plane and also located Sachael to his presence. Following Sachael's murder, Lucithel was arrested by Isodael and Regael to be tried for the murder. During the trial, Lucithel started talking about the power of the Void and how it threatened to destroy all of Creation, but the jury was unmoved. After a heated argument with Duterius lead to a fight in which Anariel had to intervene, Lucithel exiled himself from the Pantheon and swore never to return, long after the argument had effectively ended. It was clear that they would remain ignorant. Subsequently, Lucithel assembled the Armies of Hell in an assault on the High Heavens themselves, in which the titans were destroyed in a successful of helstorms at his hands. He was only stopped by his abject failure to secure the supermagical weapon known as the Fusion Staff, which was forged to replace him after his betrayal. It is from there that the Dark Angel began his vicious quest to destroy all life, arguing that the key to the survival of the universe was not a myopic struggle between Heaven and Hell, but a collective effort against Void - and mortals were nothing but a liability. To this end, Sargamon deceived the Eldari and Jotnar, with their respective leaders betraying their people to follow power. From these underlings he built up his senior command structure, preparing for an invasion of any planet thought to contain one or more of the Fusion Staff's crystals. Trivia *Sargamon is based off of Sargeras from Warcraft, who, likewise, betrayed his titan brethren and later killed them, before forming an army of demons to put all worlds to the flame. **Sargeras is simply looking to scour all life from the universe; Sargamon is looking for a specific weapon with which to do this. *The Aesir believe that Sargamon is beyond redemption, but their attitudes do diverge somewhat: **'Anariel 'feels sadness at the nature of Lucithel's betrayal, believing that he has been corrupted from outside. **'Duterius 'is significantly less forgiving, feeling anger at Lucithel's perceived ''conscious ''decision to walk away from his fellows. **'Melzedal '''is neutral on the matter, as per usual. Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Unfinished pages Category:Original character creations Category:Former heroes